


[podfic] pieces of peace in the sun's peace of mind

by growlery



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: podfic_bingo, Community: trope_bingo, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sometimes, when Blue is walking alone on the quieter streets of Henrietta and there’s no one around, she holds out her hand and counts the seconds until she feels icy fingers curl around hers.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>It never takes very long.</i></p><p> </p><p>    A series of moments between Blue Sargent and Noah Czerny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] pieces of peace in the sun's peace of mind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [pieces of peace in the sun's peace of mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833296) by [anirondack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anirondack/pseuds/anirondack). 



> for trope bingo (fluff) and podfic bingo (read with silence).

[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4ov0lhtdjx9awhb/pieces%20of%20peace%20%28deleted%20b6c186d674b4e6453d1b6795e880dc19%29.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 29:28 / 28.3MB


End file.
